Emiya
This page contains information about Archer in Fate/Another. Innates Far Sight *'Mana Cost: 100 **''Hotkey: ''F ***''Reveals an area of 900 (1400) for 8 seconds. (Reveals invisible units once Clairvoyance is purchased.)'' ***'Cast range : '''Unlimited ***'Cast Time:' 0 seconds ***'Cooldown:' 20 seconds ***'Upgrade: Improve Far Sight' Skills Kanshō and Bakuya *'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Type:' Projection - Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey: Q **Throws Kanshō and Bakuya at a target dealing damage, which then bounce to new targets. Each level passively increases Archer's damage and attack speed. May jump to the same target.' ***Lv 1: Throws '''1' sword. Boosts damage by 5% and increases attack speed by 10%. ***Lv 2: Throws 2''' swords. Boosts damage by '''10% and increases attack speed by 20%. ***Lv 3: Throws 3''' swords. Boosts damage by '''15% and increases attack speed by 30%. ***Lv 4: Throws 4''' swords. Boosts damage by '''20% and increases attack speed by 40%. ***Lv 5: Throws 5''' swords. Boosts damage by '''25% and increases attack speed by 50%. **'Damage per Sword:' 100 **'Cast Range:' 600 **'Cast Time:' 0 seconds **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds (3 seconds in Unlimited Blade Works, 2 seconds in Unlimited Blade Works with Projection) **'Upgrades:' Improve Projection (Decreases cooldown by 1 second in Unlimited Blade Works), Overedge (3 Uses of Knife Throw enables Overedge, cooldown decreases to 8.) Broken Phantasm *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type: '''Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' W **Stuns and deals magical Damage to the target and deals magicial damage again in 350 AoE around the target. Has travel time. (Target takes 2x damage.)'' ***Lv 1: 175 damage ***Lv 2: 225 damage ***Lv 3: 275 damage ***Lv 4: 325 damage ***Lv 5: 375 damage **'Cast Range:' 3000 **'Cast Time:' 2.5 seconds **'Stun:' 2 seconds **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds Rho Aias - The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Type:' Barrier Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' E **''Creates a shield that blocks a certain amount of damage. Archer cannot move while under this effect.'' ***Lv 1: Blocks up to 700 damage. ***Lv 2: Blocks up to 900 damage. ***Lv 3: Blocks up to 1100 damage. ***Lv 4: Blocks up to 1300 damage. ***Lv 5: Blocks up to 1500 damage. **'Cast Time:' 0 seconds **'Duration:' 7 seconds **'Cooldown:' 24 seconds **'Special: '''Damage taken is reduced by Magic Resistance and Armor. **'Additional Information:' Dispelled by Rule Breaker, Can be cast without interrupting other skills like Broken Phantasm. Removed by Gáe Dearg, however the damage is dealt before Rho Aias is removed. Unlimited Blade Works *'Mana Cost:' 800 **'Type:' Reality Marble **'Hotkey:' R **Brings everyone around Archer into a Reality Marble for 12 seconds with swords raining down in it, dealing physical damage. Archer gains new spells inside. Has an area of effect of 1150. Has true sight and gains HP inside the reality marble.'' ***Lv 1: Swords do 20 damage each. ***Lv 2: Swords do 30 damage each. ***Lv 3: Swords do 40 damage each. ***Lv 4: Swords do 50 damage each. ***Lv 5: Swords do 60 damage each. **'Cast Time:' 2 seconds **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improve Projection (Increases damage of swords by 15, improves Kanshō and Bakuya, Sword Rain, Rule Breaker, Excalibur and Gáe Bolg, and adds 100/150/200/250/300 *Based on spell level* additional health in real version for the duration of Unlimited Blade Works) Skillset in Unlimited Blade Works These skills replaces Archer's Broken Phantasm and Unlimited Blade Works when he uses Unlimited Blade Works. Kanshō and Bakuya is also improved during Unlimited Blade Works. All skills listed below can be improved by learning the Projection attribute, including Knife Throw. The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death - Gáe Bolg *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 125 (175) **''Projects Gáe Bolg and attacks the target with it.'' **'Damage:' 400 (650) **'Cast Range:' 300 **'Cast Time:' 1 seconds **'Stun:' 1 (1.5) seconds **'Cooldown:' 1 second **'Upgrade:' Improve Projection Destroyer of all Talismans - Rule Breaker *'Type:' Anti-Unit/Magic Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 100 (150) **''Projects Rulebreaker and stabs the target with it, dealing damage.'' **'Damage:' 200 (400) **'Cast Range:' 100 **'Cast Time:' 0 seconds **'Cooldown:' 4 seconds ***'Special:' Disables Command Spells for 3 seconds when upgraded **'Upgrade:' Improve Projection Sword of Promised Victory - Excalibur *'Type:' Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Generates an Excalibur beam, dealing damage in a line.'' **'Damage:' 600 (1000) **'Cast Time:' 2 seconds **'Range:' 1000 **'Cooldown:' 6 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improve Projection Sword Rain *'Type:' Projection *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Generates 3 waves of swords in an area of 1150. Units hit by swords are damaged and stunned. Channels for 2 seconds.'' **'Damage:' 200 (300) **'Cast Time:' Channelling **'Stun:' 0.1 second **'Cooldown:' 7 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improve Projection **'Special:' Reduced by Magic Resistance, A Scroll and B Scroll. Attributes Improve Far Sight *'Required Stat Points:' 12 **''Increases sight range of Far Sight by 500 and gains invisiblity detection. Archer gains an additional 200 sight range at night.'' Hrunting *'Required Stat Points:' 16 **''Replaces Far Sight with the Hrunting ability for 8 seconds after Far Sight is used.'' Hrunting *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana Cost:' All **''Deals damage to the target and 50% of the damage dealt is also done to surrounding enemies within 1000AoE.'' **'Damage:' 500+(Archer's Current Mana) **'Cast Range:' 4000 **'Cast Time:' 4 seconds **'Cooldown:' 75 seconds *'Special:' B Scroll (Is not reduced by B Scroll) Shroud of Martin *'Required Stat Points:' 11 **''Increases Great Magic from 5% to 15% and armor by 10.'' Improve Projection *'Required Stat Points:' 16 **''Upgrades certain skills in Unlimited Blade Works:'' ***''Kanshō and Bakuya's'' cooldown reduced by 1 second. ***Improves Gáe Bolg's stun by 0.5 seconds, damage by 250 and increases mana cost by 50. ***Improves Rulebreaker's damage by 200, allowing it to disable the target's Command Spells for 3 seconds and increases mana cost by 50. ***Improves Excalibur's damage by 400 and increases mana cost by 50. ***Improves Sword Rain's damage by 100 per blade. ***Improves UBW sword's damage by 10 per blade. ***Increases Archer's Max Health by 100/150/200/250/300 based on level of Unlimited Blade Works. in real version. Kanshō and Bakuya Overedge *'Required Stat Points:' 12 **''After Kanshō and Bakuya is used three times, Overedge is enabled. Reduces Kanshō and Bakuya cooldown to 8.'' Overedge *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Sends an Overedge that deals damage at the target point in an area of 250. Archer is invulnerable while Overedge is being executed. Has travel time.'' **'Damage:' 500+(20xIntelligence) **'Cast Range:' 600 **'Cast Time:' 2 seconds **'Charge Conditions:' Use Kanshō and Bakuya three times. Every 20 seconds, a charge is added to this count(First count is charged as "0", Second is "1", and so on). *'Special:' Is not reduced by B Scroll Arrow Rain(Combo) *'Activation: '''Cast Unlimited Blade Works and then Rho Aias within 5 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **Archer spawns a massive amount of arrows in Unlimited Blade Works after 3 seconds in air (Deals 500 damage each), ending with a wave of Broken Phantasms that do 325 damage each and stun for 1 second. A total of 5 Broken Phantasms are sent (1625 damage total). Double damage on Berserker. Archer is invulnerable during the attack.'' **'Cooldown:' 180 seconds **'Required Mana:' 1200 **'Additional Info:' Damage rate of Arrows are random meaning sometimes you can get hit by 1-2 arrows (500-1000 damage) while other times you can get hit by 5+ arrows (2500+ damage). Uses Cluster Rockets on enemies within 1201 range of Archer for damage of arrows. Category:Servants